


In All Confidence

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: Next Time Deuterocanon [5]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: #TeamCakeMe, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles x Donna, Drunk Letter Writing (the drunk texting of the 1950s), Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Give My Love to the Censors, Letters, Love Letters (eventually), Minor Original Character(s), OTP: Blueberry Pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: I find that I can be myself in these lettersAfter they part ways, Charles and Donna write letters back and forth for the rest of the war.





	In All Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts), [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts), [hilariousandunappreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilariousandunappreciated/gifts), [somanystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanystars/gifts).



> Dedicated to my fellow Charles x Donna shippers, who encouraged this, and to Floot as always ♥  
> And thank you to blue-raven for the title ♥

> Dearest Chuck,
> 
> Salutations! Greetings! Yes, I know, I know, you probably thought you’d never hear from me again, but I’m not that type of girl, Chuck. I don’t cut and run, even if we are divorced.
> 
>  (I imagine the army censors will have a ball with this letter in all its glory… To whomever is reading this: are you amused yet? Take a hike, it isn’t polite to nose into a lady’s business!)
> 
> Yes, yes, I know it is only three days since we saw each other, and you seemed positively mystified when I suggested we keep in touch. Do you really think that little of me, Chuck? I don’t know that many men who can make lampshades look like high fashion, and even if I did, I very much doubt any of them would compare to you. I mean that as a compliment, Chuck darling. You’re a rare bird. And I need someone like that in my life. I was sorry to leave you behind, but duty (and Tokyo) beckoned. There were doughnuts and coffee that needed passing out, after all.
> 
> I’m sorry, that sounded terribly blasé, didn’t it? I don’t mean to make light of my work, but if I don’t make light of it, I’ll lose my bloody mind, or end up tearing my hair out. (I think we’d match then, don’t you?) I have no right to complain, I know that, but there is only so much we can do with limited resources and such great need. I am constantly being pulled in a thousand directions, and any escape is welcome. I know this must sound very ungrateful, but even in all this chaos, I do wish I could do more somehow, you know? It isn’t all doom and gloom though. These past few days, we’ve been going around like vampires, begging any and all blood for all the hospitals. In fact, CJ, my best gal here, put on a black cape she’d gotten from God only knows where and affected to be Dracula’s sister… Draculaura _._ Her accent had us all in stitches (if you’ll pardon a good pun), and thanks to her, we got enough volunteers to keep us in doughnuts for months. She actually rather reminded me of your charming roommates, Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt. Which reminds me, don’t forget to pass on my hellos to them, and the rest of your darling comrades.
> 
> Though, blood donations aside, there is occasionally an event to remind me that I truly am doing good work here. I can’t say much because of blasted confidentiality clauses (yes hello again, lovely censors, don’t worry, I won’t spill any state secrets- give Uncle Sam my best, won’t you?) but due to my position in the Red Cross, I was involved in reuniting two brothers from the North. Sadly I didn’t get to witness the reunion, my supervisor did, but I got to deal with the stack of paperwork- I’ve seen less intricate mountain ranges. Nobody tells you when you volunteer for these jobs, to beware of the paperwork. Everything, in triplicate (yes, you army lads are not the only ones who believe in the almighty triplicate!), and no clerk to do it for you. Trust me, Chuck, I’m no typist! I’ve worked my fingers to the bone, and made about a thousand blunders in the process. But it’s so damn good to be helpful, Chuck. I may not be out there, patching up soldiers, but I can help people. It’s why I’m here after all, why all of us are here.
> 
> I am sending along, if it ever gets there, a package, full of the best fudge I could find in Tokyo. I saw it in a window, and had a vivid memory of us sharing fudge at our wedding- I doubt you remember it however, having been inebriated beyond belief that night! (My dear censors, leave off eating this fudge, I’ll send a separate package along for you later; consider it a bribe from me to send this to my ersatz husband.) I have found that creature comforts are few and far between in Korea, and even sometimes here in the lap of luxury, in Tokyo. Why, just the other night, my girls and I were discussing all the mouth-watering delicacies we missed from home… CJ was talking about Boston clam chowder and I thought of you- though you are never far from my mind in the first place. I personally was thinking of blueberries. Blueberry pancakes are my vice, Chuck. I could eat them for every meal easily, but I don’t think I’ve seen a blueberry since arriving in Asia. I only hope someday I can show you my father’s recipe for blueberry pancakes, as they are delectable, and meant to be shared. It was one of the few things he could make (as we usually relied on our cook) and I have some very fond memories of making them late at night when Dad couldn’t sleep. Is there any food you miss more than anything?
> 
> I had better get this letter sealed… do you think that our dear censors will laugh if I address this to Major Cuddles Winchester? I jest, darling Chuck. I’ll put your proper title, even if I find it a little high and mighty (Charles Emerson Winchester the Third is not a name one usually associates with lampshades and smiling kneecaps, but I can adjust). I hope you enjoy the fudge, and that you write back soon. I’m going out dancing with CJ and the girls tonight, so I had better sign off for now (and good night to you army censors too, I hope you can live with yourselves).
> 
> Yours with love,
> 
> Donna.


End file.
